


The Dog and the Harvey Girls

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A silly parody of Goldielocks and the Three Bears, except with a dog as Goldielocks and the Harvey Girls as the Three Bears. I wrote this months ago at school because I was bored, so taking it seriously is not recommended.





	The Dog and the Harvey Girls

Audrey, Dot and Lotta shared a house in the woods. One morning, they wanted to have some porridge for breakfast. But it was too hot, so they decided to go for a walk while they waited for it to cool.

While they were out, a little dog was wandering by. He smelled a very nice scent. It was coming from Audrey, Dot and Lotta's house, and he went in.

The dog tried Audrey's porridge, but it was too hot. The dog tried Dot's porridge, but it was too sweet. The dog tried Lotta's porridge, and it was just right, so he ate it all up.

The dog then went into the living room, where he saw three chairs. He sat on Audrey's chair, but it was too hard. The dog sat on Dot's chair, but it was too soft. The dog sat on Lotta's chair, and it was just right, so he rocked on it so many times, he broke it into pieces.

The dog then went into the bedroom. He sat on Audrey's bed, but it was too hard. He sat on Dot's bed, but it was too soft. He sat on Lotta's bed, and it was just right. So he curled up and went to sleep.

After a while, Audrey, Dot and Lotta came back. They went to check on their porridge, but they saw something wasn't right.

"Who tried my porridge?" Audrey asked.

"Who tried MY porridge?" Dot asked.

"And who ate up all of my porridge?!" Lotta asked with some tears in her eyes.

They went into the living room.

"Who sat on my chair?" Audrey asked.

"Who sat on MY chair?" Dot asked.

"And who broke my chair?!" Lotta asked as she sobbed over her broken chair.

They went into the bedroom.

"Who sat on my bed?" Audrey asked.

"Who sat on MY bed?" Dot asked.

"And who's this dog sleeping in my bed?" Lotta asked, looking at the dog in her bed.

The dog awoke and saw Audrey, Dot and Lotta in front of him. He was so surprised, he jumped off the bed and ran out of the house, yelping all the way. He never saw those girls again, and they never saw him again.

"I don't know who that dog was," said Dot, "but now we'll have to make some more porridge."

"And we'll have to fix my chair," said Lotta.

**Author's Note:**

> After their little incident with the dog, the Harvey Girls went ahead and made some more porridge for themselves. After they were done eating, they fixed Lotta's chair, although she had to be careful with it now so she wouldn't break it again. The next time they went for a walk, the Girls decided, they would lock the door so no one would come into their house again.


End file.
